Cowboy Casanova
by Mistressjessica1028
Summary: AH E/S pairing. Eric is a cowboy that's just won the national bull riding competition in Las Vegas. Sookie is in town with her friends for a bachlorette party. A chance meeting on the Las Vegas Strip turns into a night of passion for the two, but will it be something more.


_October 2014: Las Vegas, Nevada_

"The winner of the 2014 Professional Bull Riding Built Ford Tough World Finals is . . . ERIC NORTHMAN!"

The crowd erupts in thunderous applause and cheers when Eric's name is called over the public address system at the Thomas and Mack Center in Las Vegas, Nevada. For five nights, Eric has been in a heated competition with thirty-four of the world's best bull riders. Representatives from the U.S. as well as Australia, Brazil, Canada, Mexico, and China were all in competition to be named the world's best. It has been a grueling competition; as well as a kick-ass trophy and bragging rights comes a check for a quarter of a million dollars.

Eric strides forward in a cocky manner, dipping his white Stetson towards the crowd, to shake hands with the Chairman and CEO of PBR, Jim Haworth. Eric poses for pictures with Mr. Haworth and his trophy. Everyone congratulates Eric on winning his first PBR Worlds Final. He has only been on the circuit for a little over five years and had quickly risen through the ranks to be one of its brightest stars.

Eric Northman has ranching and cattle in his blood; his family has owned one of the largest cattle operations, Valhalla Ranch, in Montana for nearly one hundred years. Eric had learned to ride a horse before he knew how to ride a bicycle. He'd spent every waking minute in the saddle learning how to be a rancher. His father had demanded that he know how to work the land in addition to knowing the business aspect of it. There had been no time for bull riding; the elder Northman had viewed it as a pointless endeavor. He'd called bull riders 'damned fools'.

Eric had gotten on the back of a bull the first time as a dare. It wasn't until his thirtieth birthday that he'd tried his hand at bull riding. With his father's sudden passing due to a heart attack and all the responsibilities of the ranch falling to him, Eric had decided to throw caution to the wind. He needed something to take his mind off his troubles, even if only for a few seconds; whiskey and women certainly hadn't helped, maybe this would. That first ride, which lasted all of 1.1 seconds, had been bone-jarring and exhilarating! From that moment, Eric was roped in. Whenever he didn't have obligations with the ranch, he was practicing his technique; he had even gone so far as to have a mechanical bull installed in a spare area of the barn so he could practice. There had been bumps and bruises, sprains and sore muscles, a broken bone or two, but all his hard work had finally paid off.

He was the world fucking champion!

"Here's to the luckiest sumbitch I know!" Tray Dawson starts passing around shots of whiskey to his group of friends. It's been two hours since Eric won the PBR title. He and his friends have gone out on the Las Vegas Strip to celebrate. They have ended up at Gilley's inside Treasure Island. The country music is blaring as couples two-step on the dance floor while others line dance. Some patrons are feeling a bit of that liquid courage and they are paying their $10 to try their hand at the mechanical bull. Fortunately, the bull at Gilley's doesn't go that fast, and the floor around the bull is padded to soften the blow if people should fall off.

Standing at the table with Eric and Tray are their friends Alcide Herveaux, Stan Davis, and Hoyt Fortenberry. These five guys have been friends since childhood; their parents had either worked for the Northman family or done business with them. When they were teenagers, they had spent their summers working as ranch hands for Eric's father. Once they had graduated, Tray, Alcide, and Hoyt had gone to work permanently at Valhalla, while Eric and Stan and had gone to school at the University of Wyoming. Eric had studied agriculture and applied economics with a focus on farm/ranch management while Stan studied accounting. After college, both Eric and Stan had returned to work at Valhalla. Eric's mother had died while he was a boy and with the passing of his father, his four boyhood friends were the only family he had left in the world. He'd flown the guys to be down here with him in Las Vegas. They kept him grounded and focused during the competition, and now they are enjoying the sweet taste of victory with him.

The guys all hold their shot glasses in the air. "Cheers!" The guys clink glasses and slam their drinks back. The whiskey burns going down their throats and leaves a warm feeling in their stomachs. Alcide signals their waitress for another round of beer and shots.

"So lemme see that buckle," Alcide demands with his large hand pointing at the silver case holding Eric's newest trophy. Eric passes the item over to the guys to admire. It's a large silver buckle with the PBR logo, his name, and 2014 World Finals Champion on it. Alcide whistles in appreciation as he looks at the shiny object. "You mind if I borrow this?"

"Hell yes I mind if you borrow that! Gimme my damn trophy!" Eric reaches through the litter of beer bottles and shot glasses that cover their table to snatch his prize back.

"Aww c'mon man! I wanted to use that to impress chicks," Alcide says in a disgruntled tone. "It's not like you need any help getting' laid. Women have been falling at your damn feet since we were fourteen!"

Eric shrugs as he finishes his beer. "I can't help it, I'm irresistible to women." And he truly is. His tall muscular body is showcased to perfection in his tight black jeans; his denim button-down shirt is open to mid-way down his chest and the sleeves are rolled up to showcase his muscular forearms. Cornflower blue eyes pop against his tan skin and his blond sun-kissed hair is carelessly styled but looks extremely sexy. Female companionship has never been a problem for Eric Northman.

"Guys, look!" Hoyt gestures with his chin towards the mechanical bull: it's a bachelorette party. The bride, with her tiara and veil, is getting ready to ride the bull. The bridesmaids, all four of them, are standing outside the ring shouting encouragement to their friend. The guys lick their lips hungrily because all the girls are stunning. Eric's eyes are drawn to one girl in particular: a petite blonde in hip-hugger jeans, brown cowboy boots and a tan leather bustier that pushes her breasts together making him want to bury his face in there looking for buried treasure.

"Dibs on the blonde," Eric says without removing his eyes from her body. She's climbed up on one of the railings, making the denim stretch tightly over her ass and dip down so that the nude colored thong underneath peeks out above her belt.

"I want the tall redhead," Hoyt says as he stares bashfully at a statuesque girl with long wavy red hair.

Alcide and Tray share a look. Alcide asks, "You got a preference?"

"Nope, I'm not picky. They all look good enough to eat," Tray says as his eyes shift between the two brunettes remaining.

The guys make their way nonchalantly over to the bridal party. The bride-to-be, a fake redhead with a bad dye job, has finished her ride and is receiving congratulatory hugs from her friends. One of the brunettes is next up to ride the bull. The guys engage the girls in conversation with the exception of the blonde that Eric has his eye on. She has her back to him and is focused on encouraging her friend. Eric cages the blonde between his arms by placing his arms on either side of her against the railing.

"Whatever you're selling, I'm not interested," the blonde says without even turning to look his way.

"I'm not selling anything," Eric says near her ear. "I was coming over to offer you some friendly advice before you ride the bull."

The blonde snorts and turns her head to look at him over her shoulder. Her eyes flare with interest as she takes in the cowboy behind her. She turns around so her back is to the ring, her interest now completely focused on him. "Just because you dress like a cowboy doesn't mean you know anything about ridin' a bull," she says dismissively.

"Oh, it's not an act, I assure you," Eric says as he presents her with the case containing his Worlds Final belt buckle. She looks at him skeptically but takes the case from him. When she opens it, her disbelieving demeanor vanishes and she stares at Eric with an open mouth. He smirks seeing her reaction. "See? I wasn't lying."

The girl closes the case with a snap and hands it back to him. "I'm sorry," she admits with a slight flush on her cheeks. "I just thought you were another asshole trying to be a Cowboy Casanova for the night. I might hogtie the next person that tells me 'What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas'."

Eric's eyebrow raises, he steps closer to the blonde so their bodies brush against each other. His voice has deepened when he speaks, "If you promise to have your wicked way with me, then I'll let you tie me up for the night."

Wetting her lips before she speaks, the woman he desires steps into his body so her breasts are pressed against his chest and her fingers play with the exposed skin of his chest. "Maybe if you're lucky I'll let you experience my bull riding skills up close and personal."

Eric finally learns the object of his desire's name is Sookie. While they waited for her friends to ride the bull they spent much of their time flirting with each other. She had been the last of her friends to do it, and when she had, Eric thought it might have been one of the most erotic sights he'd ever seen. Sookie wasn't riding a bull; it looked like she was riding her lover. When she'd returned to his side, Eric had crashed his lips against hers in a possessive kiss. Not one to remain a passive participant, Sookie had been only too happy to give as good as she got. In the meantime their friends had kept things from getting too heated between these two. The bride-to-be, Arlene, though Eric had a slightly meaner name for her, reminded Sookie that his weekend was supposed to be about her. Eric had glared at Arlene; he was not about to be cock-blocked because of her! However, it seemed Sookie knew how to appease both of them. She'd ordered another round of drinks, and extra shots for everyone. Sookie had then pulled everyone to the dance floor. As Sookie rubbed her body against Eric, she promised him it would only be an hour at the most before all the alcohol hit the bride and she would be passed out in her room. Eric had only hoped he'd last the hour; Sookie was rubbing every part of her body against him as they danced and it was taking every bit of his restraint not to drag her to a dark corner to relieve the ache she had created.

Lady Luck must have been on Eric's side that night. At the very least all of Sookie's friends were on the same page; all the girls started feeding shots to the bride to get her drunk. It only took thirty minutes before Claudine and Dawn, the two brunettes, with the help of Alcide and Tray, were pouring Arlene into a cab to take her back to the hotel. Hoyt and Jessica had moved over to a table with a new round of drinks; they're heads were close together as they talked. Now that they were alone, Eric had other plans.

"Where's your hotel?" He and Sookie were still on the dance floor, but he was ready for a different kind of dancing, one that required a lot less clothing.

"Excalibur," Sookie says with a roll of her eyes. "Arlene wanted to feel like a princess."

"My room's closer," he says before licking the shell of her ear. Sookie moans softly as she shudders in his arms.

"Lead the way Cowboy."

That had been nearly four hours ago. Eric's good fortune had continued since they easily get a cab to take them to the Bellagio. They could have walked, but that would have taken too much time. And it wouldn't have given Sookie the opportunity to attack him in the cab. He'd no sooner told the driver their destination than he'd felt her lips chewing on his neck while her hand seemed intent on starting a brush fire with the way her hand was purposefully stroking his cock through his jeans. Eric had hauled her across his lap so he could finally get his hands and mouth on her tits.

After the short cab ride and an angry lecture from the driver, they hurried through the lobby to the elevators. After punching the button for his floor, Eric had lifted Sookie up, pinning her to the back wall. Their mouths fused together as both their hands worked to rid themselves of each other's top. Sookie had been the more successful of the two; Eric couldn't get the leather ties of her corset open. It didn't stop him though; he merely diverted his fingers to rubbing the seam of her jeans which rested over her pussy, while his mouth sucked the soft flesh of her upper breasts.

It's a wonder they even made it to his room. The elevator doors had opened twice before they'd finally stumbled down the hallway to his room. Sookie had been the one to fish Eric's room key out of his pocket. Eric had been too busy carrying her down the hall, gripping her ass. Their first coupling had been fast and furious against the door of the hotel room; neither's clothing had been completely removed, just enough to allow Eric to slip on the condom and then slide inside her. It took the edge off their desire, but certainly didn't slake it.

Their second time had been slower, and all clothing had finally been removed. But they still failed to reach the bed. The third time finally saw Sookie make it to the bed, but that was only because Eric had her on all fours while he thrust into her from behind.

"Aghhhhh!" Eric grunts loudly as he finds his release while buried deep inside Sookie, her own orgasm was seconds prior to his. He slips out of Sookie, disposing of the condom on unsteady legs before collapsing on the bed beside an immobile Sookie. Using what little strength he has left, he pulls her up the bed so she is draped over his chest. They say nothing, the silence disturbed only by their labored breathing. Eric begins to drift off to sleep, but his eyes snap open when he feels Sookie trying to creep out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom, but then I should be going. It's almost 4:00 am," Sookie says softly in the darkened room.

"Stay." Eric shifts quickly, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her back on the bed. He snuggles up behind her even though she is trying to wriggle out of his grasp. His arm is like a steel trap, she cannot pry his grip off her. However, her movements are causing another part of his body to rise up.

"Let me up Casanova! Or we're gonna have an accident here and I don't think that couch is big enough for you to sleep on," Sookie says while poking his arm. With a reluctant sigh, Eric lets her go and she bolts for the bathroom. He shifts on the bed so he's leaning against the headboard with the sheets bunched up around his waist. His eyes are focused on the closed bathroom door.

After washing her hands, Sookie comes out. She immediately starts looking for her clothes. Eric is silent as he watches her slip on her leather bustier. He knows this is a one night stand, but he doesn't want it to be over. Eric can't explain it, but she "fit" him.

As Sookie searches the room for her thong, her eyes land on Eric's Stetson which is resting on his trophy. She hasn't gotten the chance to see him in it and she is sorry because she knows he will be drop dead sexy in it. Sookie doesn't want to go but she needs to; the girls have to check out by ten and their flights home are all around noon. She wishes they had more time together.

Sookie lifts the hat and slides it on her head so she is wearing only her tan bustier and his white cowboy hat. The effect is very arousing and Eric's cock twitches noticeably under the sheets.

"You up for another round Cowboy?" Sookie sees his body responding to hers and it turns her on. Hell, she's been "on" since the moment she'd turned around to look at him for the first time.

Eric pushes the sheets out of the way and grasps his cock in his hand, stroking his penis until it is fully erect and waiting for what's to come next. "Come here," he commands softly. Sookie walks to him with an extra sway in her hips while her lower lips are throbbing with need. Sookie rests one knee on the bed near his hip as the other swings over his body to land beside his other hip. Her wet, heated core hovers over his jutting erection. Sookie hooks a finger around his length and rubs his head through her wet valley. Eric hisses in pleasure as he digs his hands in her hips.

Sookie slides down his length slowly, allowing him to stretch her, fill her completely in a way no one else ever has. They groan together as Sookie takes his cock inside her. Sookie brushes her lips over Eric's before she places her hands on the bed beside Eric's and leans back, putting her weight on her hands. It changes the angle of their joining, allowing him to go deeper inside her.

"People think that being able to ride an animal is all about using your legs, but their wrong. It's in the hips and torso too." While Sookie had spoken, her hips begin to swivel in slow circles, creating a delicious friction inside her that has both of them sighing in pleasure. Sookie's hips stop moving in a circle and instead start shifting back and forth. Her stomach muscles undulate as she flicks her hips forward, grinding her clit against Eric's pubic bone.

"Don't overlook the importance of the legs though, especially the thighs," Eric says through clenched teeth as his hands move to massage her strong thighs.

"You're right," Sookie says as she uses her thighs to lift herself up off Eric's cock. When only the tip remains inside her, she slides back down hard, causing them both to cry out in pleasure. Sookie's pace is slow, measured, every down stroke is a bit rougher, which both of them seem to crave. When she begins picking up the pace, Eric starts thrusting his hips to meet her down movement. Their eyes stay focused on each other until they are swept away on the waves of bliss.

A sharp knock at the door followed by a voice calling "Housekeeping" is the next thing Eric is aware of. He opens one eye to see that it is almost ten in the morning. Cursing loudly, he hurries to the door, using his cowboy hat to cover his morning erection, and opens the door enough to tell housekeeping to come back later and slips the do not disturb sign on the door. Eric slumps against the door once it's closed again. He slams his head against the door in frustration and curses loudly.

There isn't anyone else in the room to hear him anyway.

There isn't much time left; he needs to be at the airport within the next ninety minutes. Needing to wash the alcohol and sex off his body, Eric grabs a hot shower, letting the heat work loose his tight muscles. He doesn't have a lot of time, so he hurriedly throws his stuff in his bags while trying to get dressed. When he picks up his jeans from the previous evening, a note falls to the floor. Eric bends down to pick it up. He smirks when he reads the note.

_Thanks for the ride Cowboy Casanova._

_Spring 2015: Valhalla Ranch, Montana_

Eric is riding in from having been out inspecting the fencing along the west edge of his property. It was a particularly harsh winter that inflicted lots of damage to his property as well as the cattle. As the snow melted, Eric and his crew have worked tirelessly for days, fixing fencing, rescuing stranded cattle, and repairing damaged equipment. The guys are exhausted and it's only going to get worse.

As he approaches the barn, he sees the truck for Doc Spencer, the vet, parked outside. Fuck, what the hell has gone wrong now? Eric dismounts and leads his horse into the barn. One of the stable workers takes the reins so he can make his way down to where the doctor is stationed. He sees Tray standing outside of the stall.

"What the hell man?"

"Odin's Raven went into labor, but complications arose. We called Doc Spencer, but the old bastard was too fucking drunk to do anything. Said it wasn't his problem anymore, that he's given up his practice." Tray's tone of voice is aggravated but there's a hint of a smile playing on his lips

"What do you mean it's not his problem anymore?" Eric is equal parts furious and concerned. Odin's Raven is Eric's pride and joy. He knew she was due to foal soon, and he'd wanted to stay close to the house. However, the guys had been short-staffed today due to a couple of the guys coming down with the flu. Doc Spencer had once been a great doctor; but he'd been living in a bottle for the last five years since his wife had passed away.

"His replacement; apparently he sold his practice to a new vet." Tray's smile gets wider as he says that.

Eric is looking at his friend like he is insane. What the hell is Tray smiling for? "So who fucking drove the truck here?"

"The new vet, Doc Spencer's replacement," Tray says while gesturing towards the bathroom in the back of the barn. "The doc is cleaning up in the back room. She wanted to clean up a bit before heading back to the office." Tray slaps Eric on the back. "The foal is beautiful man; you should check on mama and the baby." Tray slaps Eric on the back again before heading out of the barn.

Eric turns his attention to the stall and stares at Odin's Raven and her foal. Odin's Raven is a Thoroughbred mare that Eric had saved from an abusive owner while he was at an event nearly three years ago. The owner had fallen off the horse and blamed the horse for him breaking his arm. Of course it had nothing to do with the fifth of Jack Daniels that was in his system. The drunken older cowboy had hit Odin's Raven so hard that the screams could be heard all around the stockades. Eric hadn't been able to stop the horse from being injured, but he made sure the old timer suffered injuries far worse than those inflicted on the horse. It had galled Eric to have to give the abuser money for the horse, but he wasn't going to have the vindictive bastard come after him for theft. It had taken Eric months of careful nurturing before Odin's Raven didn't flinch when he approached. He'd considered it a miracle the day she'd let him saddle her for a ride. Eric felt like a proud papa watching her nurse her foal.

"She's a beautiful horse."

Eric spins towards the voice, not trusting his ears. There have been lots of moments where he thought he'd heard her voice, thought he'd seen her face. But it was always a figment of his imagination. Eric knew it was a hopeless endeavor to keep looking for her, but he couldn't hold out hope that he would see her again. It may have only been a single night, but sometimes that's all you need.

"What are you doing here?" Eric watches with awe as Dr. Sookie Stackhouse walks towards him with a smile on her face.

"Well," Sookie says as she stops in front of Eric and loops her arms around his neck. "It turns out that one ride wasn't enough."


End file.
